


Something to live for

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Takes place after thee events of TLJ, Tears, sort of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: “You don’t want to tell me why you’re here and you don’t want to leave,” he pauses and asks again, “What do you want?”“You.” Plain as day.





	Something to live for

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself from falling head first into the reylo trash bin and now I'm stuck.
> 
> but I don't want to get out.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a mistake, surely. The way her tightly tied hair bounced up and down to the rhythm of her footsteps. 

The way her usual tense features were softened in the blue light of her – no, Skywalker’s – saber.

He wondered if she always scowled, or if the majority of that expression was reserved solely for him. It probably was.

He remembered seeing the hope in her eyes reaching out to him, mirroring her outstretched right hand in the shivering cold of that hut. Golden light bounced off the brick wall as their fingers had grazed; sending a jolt of warmth and familiarity through his spine that rivalled the stinging cold of Snoke.

The Supreme Leader’s wrinkled and disfigured face that haunted his nightmares were now replaced with her smooth and kind one.

It was a mistake. His feelings. She filled him with hope, made him feel accepted.

An alien feeling.

No matter where he went he felt put aside. An outsider. Back when he was a child he hadn’t had any friends and it wasn’t as if that had changed.

That was what she wanted him to be; her friend.

But his feelings for her were far more complicated.

He grabbed the first thing on his desk – a packet of Bacta patches – and hurled it to the matt black wall of his chamber, watching it bounce off harmlessly.

He was reaching for lightsaber when he felt the air being pulled out of his lungs as the humming noises and the soft thrum of the droid stationed at his door disappeared. A warm tug low his stomach was all that kept him grounded as he refrained himself from turning around.

She was a lowly scavenger, she was not worthy of – 

“What do you want?” his low voice almost a whisper.

“Ben.” Her tone was soft yet firm.

He repeated his question.

“Look at me.” Her words even softer.

He clenched his jaw shut.

“Look at me, Ben.”

He isn’t a coward and nor was he weak. And she wasn’t his enemy.

Slowly he turned around, preparing to meet his weakness with her round almond eyes that would be filled of hate and disgust.

His breath hitched in his throat when he realised that she was much closer than he expected. Her brown hair almost skimmed the top of his nose and small puffs of air that were emitted from her mouth tickled his collarbone as he was only wearing a black undershirt.

He took half a step back when warmth spilled through his spine and he glanced down at the small fingers encircling his wrist.

“Leave.” He managed to grit out, trying to control his lack restraint. He wasn’t sure if he was about to lash out at her of envelope her in an embrace and never let go.

She had rejected him, why would it be any different now?

And with an attitude that rivalled him, she answered, cool and collected.

“No.”

She was testing his patience and he decided to intimidate her as he lowered his head down to hers. The ends of his hair brushing her cheeks.

“You don’t want to tell me why you’re here and you don’t want to leave,” he pauses and asks again, “What do you want?”

“You.” Plain as day.

He tenses.

“I want you – I need you to be Ben Solo... For me.” A beat. “Please.” She shivers.

“Ben Solo is dead.” Gone. A ghost. A shadow. His voice trembles likes the aftershocks of an earthquake.

“No,” she repeats, shifting until the tips of theirs boots scraped each other. “He’s standing right here.”

He isn’t sure what makes him realise but he collapses against her, tangling their limbs together. He presses his palms into her back as she wraps her knees around his hips, never wanting to forget the way her body heat slowly creeps around him like ivy, encasing them in their own bubble.

He isn’t aware of the silent, salty trails that run down his face until she wipes them away with her calloused thumbs. 

“You’re here – you always have been… and you are with me.” He looks up. “You always will be.”

“They won’t accept me.” He tells her, thinking about the resistance.

“They will, I’ll make sure of it.” He eyes her, he knows it isn’t true and she can sense his doubt. “I promise.”

They’re silent for a moment until she brings her palm up to cup his face with an agonizingly slow pace and he stops and stares at the tears that appear on her rosy cheeks.

He had never been surer of anything.

Wanting for her to forget about her tears he closes the gap between them, softly brushing their lips together. His were cracked from the cold and hers dry from the heat of whatever planet she was on.

He licked her bottom lip, wetting it and drew out sound that was a cross between a moan and a sob from her mouth.

Her demeanour changed and she kissed him hard until her nose ended up crushed against his cheek as she gripped his shoulders.

“Rey…” he whispered, pulling back.

Their noses bumped.

“Ben…” her voice was raw.

Right there, at that moment when she sat on his lap, her eyes searching, was when Ben Solo realised that she was not his weakness.

But his strength.

Something to live for.

And it wasn’t a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried.
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
